


(Cover) Brush Pass by HappilyShanghaied

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: 1940's WWII spy fic.He couldn't really blame them, he would have probably made the same assumptions were he in their shoes, but he was tired of being prejudged. “Look, I signed up for this shitshow, and I wouldn't have done it if I weren't prepared to get my hands a little dirty.”“If you think this is getting your hands dirty, then you’re greener than I thought.” The agent paused, as if she were about to say something else, but then took a sip of wine instead. “I know why you were late tonight. You probably spent hours wandering around the city, maybe halfway down the bottle, wondering if you'd done the right thing today, questioning if you were still a good person?”“Wrong. I was never a good person,” he said, a little too quickly, then drained the rest of his glass in one go. He refilled it with a shaky hand, the crimson wine sloshed over the lip of the goblet onto the white tablecloth beneath.Her head tipped to the side as she stared at his face, expression unmoved. “Telling yourself that isn't going to make this job any easier, and it's definitely not going to make it true. You wouldn't be sitting here, if it were.”





	(Cover) Brush Pass by HappilyShanghaied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappilyShanghaied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brush Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671354) by [HappilyShanghaied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/pseuds/HappilyShanghaied). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/39732161091/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

Sources:

  


End file.
